


A Guy That I'd Kinda be Into

by SpaceRavioli



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Gen, High School, M/M, Mostly Book Verse, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: —Digamos que-que… —Escupió Eddie antes de que giraran en el pasillo hacia la izquierda y antes de que uno de los dos pudiese decir algo más. Abrió la boca y pareció tragar aire como un pescado fuera del agua. —Digamos que sentías que conocías a una persona, ¿no? Pero ahora ya no sientes lo mismo.





	A Guy That I'd Kinda be Into

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xZombiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZombiecat/gifts).



> Los perdedores tienen alrededor de 15 años, entrando a primero de Bachillerato. Pobres.
> 
> Basado en la canción A Guy I'd Kinda Be Into de Be More Chill.

**I**

 

—Está bien. Sí tengo un… problema.

Stan cerró la puerta de su casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria por error, su atención había sido absorbida por Eddie y por la expresión en el rostro de Bill, supuso que estaba en la misma posición. Tomó una bocanada de aire, como si fuera a iniciar la conversación inminente, pero era más para prepararse para lo siguiente. Dejó a Bill tomar las riendas.

—Ha-hasta qué, Eddie. —Dijo Bill con una pequeña sonrisa. Después, su rostro se volvió más serio.

Eddie tardó un poco en hablar, tanto que Stan volteó a ver al techo de la escuela esperando a que sonase la campana. Cómo tenían clase juntos a la siguiente hora, empezó a caminar hacia el salón que les tocaba sabiendo que los otros dos lo seguirían. Sonrió mentalmente cuando así fue.

—Pues… pues hipotéticamente hablando… a ver. —Eddie abrazó con más fuerza los libros que tenía contra el pecho. Su mirada parecía perdida, claramente buscando como explicarse, pero aun así esquivaba a los otros alumnos en el pasillo con una facilidad que había desarrollado en todo su tiempo como estudiante.

—Solo escúpelo, Eddie. —Dijo Stan con un poco de molestia. No era nada personal, pero ya estaban llegando al aula de clases y en cualquier minuto sonaría la campana detrás de ellos. Además, les tocaba la clase de álgebra y Stan siempre trataba de poner especial atención en la materia.

—Digamos que-que… —Escupió Eddie antes de que giraran en el pasillo hacia la izquierda y antes de que uno de los dos pudiese decir algo más. Abrió la boca y pareció tragar aire como un pescado fuera del agua. —Digamos que sentías que conocías a una persona, ¿no? Pero ahora ya no sientes lo mismo.

Stan y Bill compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿A-a-alguien te estuh-esta m-molest-tando, Eddie?

— ¿Cuándo no, Bill? —Replicó Eddie, pero rápidamente negó su cabeza. —No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pues, ya saben. —Se encogió de hombros, cómo si eso explicara todo el asunto. Parecía hacerse más pequeño conforme la conversación avanzaba, con una ceja ceñida casi de manera permanente. —Cómo cuando conoces a una persona por mucho tiempo y de repente, dejas de verlo con los mismos ojos. Y te das cuenta de que… de que…

Stan fijó su mirada en Bill.

—De que cambió, o tú cambiaste. —Murmuró por lo bajo, y en un momento de pura espontaneidad, empujó a Bill y a Eddie en el baño en cuanto vio la puerta de hombres. Ignoró sus protestas, y después de revisar debajo de las compuertas de las casetas para asegurarse de que estuviera vacío, giró hacia Eddie con un aura casi acusatoria. — ¿Es alguien que conocemos?

 El rostro de Eddie se coloreó de rojo casi de inmediato, incluso ante la mirada confusa de Bill se sentía como un libro abierto. Y Stan parecía leer entre líneas a la perfección. Tragó en seco, y asintió con la mirada baja.

—Sí, y el problema es que no sé qué rayos hacer. —Dijo con un tono rendido y sus hombros caídos. Stan sintió pena por él, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en palabras de aliento para Eddie, Bill posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿Te gusta alguien, Eddie? —Preguntó después de por fin entender de que hablaban los otros dos. Sonrió un poco cuando Eddie volvió a asentir. — ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Stan se mordió un poco labio. Por un lado, entendía a qué se refería Bill, pero para él ya parecía una experiencia natural tener sentimientos y poder hablar y vivir con esos sentimientos cómo si nada. Y por el otro lado, entendía a Eddie, que ni siquiera había explicado el problema y ya se sentía identificado. Se cruzó de brazos, de repente sintiéndose a la defensiva por un problema que no era suyo, y se alejó de los lavabos del baño lo más que pudo, optando por recargar el hombro en la puerta de una de las casetas.

— ¡Muchas cosas, Bill! —Exclamó Eddie. Volteó a ver a la puerta con aire desconfiado, se mojó los labios y continuó: —Es muy complicado, quisiera actuar con normalidad pero no puedo y ugh, es horrible sentirse así por alguien. Lo peor es que la otra persona no puede enterarse de esto, por qué si no sería mi fin, oh Dios, sería mi completo fin, moriría de vergüenza

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Stan antes de que pudiese seguir hablado de lo horrible que era que te gustara alguien o que Bill empezara a sermonear a los dos sobre las maravillas del amor, y Eddie lo miró con los ojos como plato. Stan alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta. —Dijiste que lo conocíamos, ¿quién es?

A Eddie se le bajaron los colores, y seguramente la sangre, al piso. Apretó más los libros que no se había atrevido a soltar durante toda la conversación y buscó con sus ojos la puerta. Parecía un animal arrinconado buscando una salida para poder huir, y si escapaba, Stan no lo iba a perseguir. Eso podía dejárselo a Bill.

—Es… eh, es… —Eddie volvió la mirada hacia Bill buscando refuerzos, pero para su desgracia, Bill tenía incluso más curiosidad que Stan en sus ojos. Tragó en seco, y abrió la boca, listo para escupir la sopa y rendirse, pero alguien abrió la puerta del baño y sus ojos de pánico buscaron al culpable velozmente. — ¿Ben?

— ¿Chicos?

— Ben, es Ben.

—Soy Ben.

— ¿Es Ben? —Preguntó Stan, y tocó la campana de la escuela. Por un momento, entró en una especie de pánico al pensar en llegar tarde a la clase de algebra, pero la voz de Bill lo sacó de su trance.

—Deberíamos irnos antes de que llegue el maestro.

Eddie asintió y salió tan rápido del baño que no lo alcanzaron hasta llegar al salón de clases. Stan saludó a Ben antes de salir al pasillo y Bill hizo lo mismo. El muchacho solo devolvió el saludo con una expresión de confusión que se notaba a leguas.

 

**II**

Después de las clases de algebra, Stan no volvió a ver a Eddie hasta la hora de salida. Sinceramente, él hubiese esperado hasta que Eddie quisiera abordar el tema de nuevo, pero Bill era tan buen amigo que no podía esperar hasta que eso pasara, y Stan simplemente no podía decirle que no últimamente. Por lo mismo, acorralaron a Eddie en las escaleras de la escuela, antes de que llegaran los demás. Sentía pena por Eddie, pero una especie de pena empática; no se imaginaba a sí mismo en aquella situación, y rogaba a todo lo bueno que nunca fuese a quedar bajo la luz acusadora de alguien más. Aunque, en primer lugar, él nunca diría por lo que estaba pasando.

Aferró el agarre a su mochila cuando divisó las gradas a lo lejos. Las canchas de la escuela se iban despejando poco a poco, pero incluso después de la campana había mucha gente cerca.

“ _Seguramente hoy hay entrenamiento de futbol_ ” Pensó vagamente.

Siguió de cerca a Bill y a Eddie en un silencio estruendoso hasta llegar los primeros asientos disponibles que encontraron. Colocó su mochila con cuidado en el piso, contrario a Bill que la dejó caer sin gracia, y Eddie ni siquiera se la quitó al sentarse. Después, nadie rompió el silencio por otros 3, tal vez 4, minutos.

—E-entonces, B-ben, ¿eh? —Bill fue el primer valiente en hablar, aunque no hizo contacto visual con Eddie. Miraba hacia el edificio de la escuela con las manos en el regazo hechas puños. Stan se abrazó a sí mismo y Eddie no levantó el rostro del piso. —N-no me la e-esp-peraba.

Silencio.

—Ben es un b-b-buen chi… ch-chico. —Continuó Bill en un momento agonizante para los tres, evitando el tema de que a Eddie le gustase un chico de manera magistral. Conforme continuó hablando, Stan notó que se ponía nervioso de manera exponencial, pero no sabía cómo pararlo. —M-m-mejor que o-otros en la escu-cuela. Y s-sé qué p-p-parece imp-p-posible, p-p-pero n-no se va a acab-bar el m-mundo.

Stan dejó de mirar a Bill en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo antes de que Bill también se diera cuenta. Optó por bajar la mirada hacia Eddie, pero frunció el ceño casi enseguida.

— ¿Eddie? —Murmuró, pero Bill siguió hablando sobre él.

—Es uno d-de tus m-mejores ami-migos…

—Bill.

—…nuh-no cre-creo que B-ben d-d-deje de s-s-serlo puh-por esto…

—Bill.

—…p-p-pero n-no p-p-pienses que el am-mor es c-cuh-cruel, E-eddie

— ¡Bill!

Stan se encogió un poco en su lugar al notar que había llamado la atención, pero no encontró otra manera para detener Bill antes de que siguiera dando un sermón a oídos sordos. Frunció el ceño, ignorando la cara de perro pateado de Bill para mirar severamente a Eddie.

El maldito se estaba riendo en sus narices.

— ¿Eddie? —Preguntó Bill. No entendía que había dicho mal y buscó una respuesta en Stan, pero no encontró apoyo alguno.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Levantó un poco la voz Stan para que Eddie lo escuchase por sobre su risa. Se había agarrado su abdomen y cada vez era más fuerte. Hasta que conectó en la cabeza de Stan. — ¿No es Ben?

Eddie aulló de risa.

— ¡Ben! ¡Oh Dios! —Varias miradas se concentraron en ellos. Stan sintió su rostro arder con fuerza. — ¡No puedo creer que se la creyeron!

—E-e-ent-t-t… —Bill inició, pero no pudo continuar. Su rostro estaba enrojeciendo, aunque Stan no sabía decir si de vergüenza o de enojo. Mejor continuó por él.

—No es Ben, ¿entonces quién es?

Eddie negó varias veces con la cabeza e hizo un ademán de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos conforme su risa iba amenguando. Sin decir nada más, se levantó de su asiento y acomodó el agarre en su mochila.

—No, no es Ben. —Soltó otra risa. —Pero ya me tengo que ir a mi casa.

—E-e-esp-pu

—Gracias por todo chicos. —Dijo, y sin más, se fue.

 

**III**

Volteó a ver al reloj colgado en la pared, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonase el timbre; después a la maestra frente a él, sentada en el escritorio revisando los trabajos que hicieron en clase con lo que parecía ser apuro, y al final volteó a ver a Eddie, sentado contra esquina de él. Abrió su agenda de tarea, tomó una pluma negra, y en la última página escribió:

_~~Ben~~ _

Ya había pasado un día desde que Eddie había dicho que le gustaba alguien. A _Eddie_ le _gustaba alguien,_ y a pesar de que _él_ los había buscado por consejo, al final solo los había dejado con la duda y las palabras en la boca. Stan no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y ahora que ya estaba metido en el meollo del asunto, al menos quería saber _quién carajos era._

Golpeó suavemente la punta de la pluma contra la hoja de papel, apenas dejando manchas de tinta, pensando en qué más escribir.

_~~Ben~~ _

_Greta Bowie **?**_

Recordaba con dificultad como hacía un año Eddie había dicho algo sobre Greta Bowie. Sí, algo sobre Greta Bowie y el tenis, con lo que le gustaba a Eddie ver los partidos de tenis detrás de la cerca de la casa de Greta Bowie. Stan no recordaba que Eddie dijera que le gustaba Greta Bowie, solo que tenía cabello llamativo, rostro bonito y que jugaba tenis.

Con 1 minuto para que tocara la campana de la escuela, volvió a levantar su pluma para anotar:

_~~Ben~~ _

_Greta Bowie **?**_

_Bev_

_Bill_

_Richie_

_Mike_

Y, dudando:

_~~Yo?~~ Stan_

 

**IV**

Stan se acercó a Eddie a la hora del almuerzo. Se adelantó tanto como pudo y lo agarró del codo para que los demás se alejasen un poco, ya que no quería que nadie los escuchase hablar.

—Oye, Eddie, quiero preguntarte algo. —Dijo en voz baja, y sin esperar a que Eddie contestase lo arrastró un poco más alejado de la entrada de la cafetería y un poco más cerca de la pared, esquivando a unas cuantas personas y botes de basura en el camino. — ¿Te gusta Greta Bowie?

— ¿Qué? —Eddie se quedó estupefacto antes de soltar una risa por lo bajo y hacer cara de asco. —No, claro que no.

—Oh, qué bueno. —Suspiró Stan y soltó su agarre. Le creía por la mirada que tenía en el rostro. Sonrió un poco, y recordando como Greta Bowie lo había empujado de camino a la cafetería y había molestado a Bev en el transcurso de la semana, dijo: —Porque es una maldita.

 

**V**

Eliminando a Greta Bowie de la lista, quedaban otros cinco prospectos. Lo obvio sería pensar que Beverly sería la finalista, pero Stan tenía miedo de que no fuera así. Bueno, en realidad no, tenía miedo de que él fuera el resultado, ya que no podía corresponder a Eddie. Y tenía miedo de que fuera Bill, por… razones.

No tenía sentido, si lo veía en retrospectiva, y lo sabía muy bien. Si ellos eran, ¿entonces por qué Eddie había ido con ellos en busca de consejo? Bueno, había ido con Bill en busca de consejo y Stan solo estaba ahí de casualidad. Buscar ayuda en una situación romántica con Stan era como buscarle peras al olmo, tenía la misma experiencia que Eddie. Pero, aunque fuese así, si no le había molestado que Stan escuchase sus problemas entonces no era él, ni Bill, ¿verdad?

— ¿A ti antes te gustaba Bill, no? —Dijo bruscamente y de la nada, y sintió como sus mejillas ardieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Afortunadamente, a ellos les tocaba salir a comprar las chucherías para ir a la casa de Bill por la tarde, y estaban solos en la tienda. Sintió la mirada de Eddie hacerle un hoyo en la cabeza y pretendió leer con determinada atención el contenido nutricional de un empaque de galletas.

—Sí. —Por fin dijo Eddie. El pasillo estaba vacío y Stan sentía que sus palabras hacían eco, pero tal vez era su imaginación. —Pero ya no, digo, lo quiero mucho como amigo, pero solo eso, como amigo.

—Oh.

—Bueno, voy por las bebidas.

Stan asintió, y debilitó el agarre en el empaque de galletas.

 

**VI**

Stan cerró la llave del lavabo, tratando de no mirar el sumidero, nunca le había gustado prestarle más atención de la necesaria. En cambio, fijó su mirada en el espejo delante de él, pero con una mueca pensó que no había sido la mejor idea. Tenía una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, y aunque había dormido bien la noche anterior, sus ojos parecían estar hundidos. Apenas habían llegado a la casa de Bill, Stan se había excusado para ir al baño, sobre todo para evitar las miradas de los demás por el momento, aunque había llamado más la atención con su extraña actitud.

Chisteó la lengua y volvió a abrir la llave del lavabo, se enjugó el rostro, y tras secarse cuidadosamente con toallitas de papel se atrevió a salir del baño del segundo piso. Los demás seguramente estarían en el cuarto de Bill o en su garaje. Tenían planeado hacer que el sótano de Bill fuera un lugar más habitable para seres humanos, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano. Por ahora, se conformaban con sentarse en el piso del garaje o compartir asientos en el cuarto de Bill.

Primero decidió pasar por el cuarto de Bill tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus pisadas. El cuarto estaba vacío, y aun cuando debió de salir del cuarto, se quedó un momento plasmado en el umbral de la puerta observando el pequeño desorden en el que vivía Bill. Sonrió, no un desorden tan grande cómo había presenciado en el cuarto de Richie, solo era lo suficiente para saber que alguien vivía ahí. Después volvió a sentirse un poco inquieto consigo mismo, y en largas zancadas se acercó a su mochila para resolver un asunto antes de buscar a los demás.

  _ ~~Ben~~_

_~~Greta Bowie **?**~~ _

_Bev_

_~~Bill~~ _

_Richie_

_Mike_

_~~Yo? Stan~~ _

— ¿Stan?

Stan volteó tan rápido en su lugar puntitos grises inundaron su visión. Sintió pánico en su cuerpo, aunque ver en su mochila y escribir en su agenda no era anormal y estaba en su total derecho.

— ¿Georgie? —Respingó Stan.

_“¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué él no había…?”_

—Me asustaste por un momento, Georgie. —Stan soltó en un suspiro, sentía un extraño alivio al verlo ahí en el umbral de la puerta, pero también sentía escalofríos. Después, sonrió un poco y se levantó de dónde estaba agachado. —Vamos con los demás, ¿sí?

Georgie asintió y sonrió como solo un niño de su edad podía. Extendió su mano hacia Stan y él la tomó, a pesar de que ya a los 9 años los niños empezaban a soltar la mano de sus hermanos. Bajaron las escaleras juntos hasta llegar al garaje, dónde estaban los demás. Bill, Ben y Bev parecían discutir sobre qué juego escoger primero, Richie se entrometía de vez en cuando a la discusión con la boca llena de papitas y Eddie y Mike charlaban amenamente un poco más lejos del alboroto. Stan no pudo evitar observar la conversación de lejos, aprovechando que nadie había notado su presencia ni la de Georgie.

— ¡Miren quién se dignó a presentarse! ¡Nada menos qué Stan el Galán! —Stan rodó los ojos cuando Richie rompió su oportunidad. Soltó la mano de Georgie y dejó que el niño corriera con Bill, seguramente a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. —Por un momento pensé que te habías ido por el retrete.

—Bip Bip, Richie. —Caminó hasta su mejor amigo y tomó papitas de la bolsa. — Por lo que veo todavía no deciden por un juego.

—Nop

— ¿Por qué no jugamos un partida de Monopoli?

—Oh, no. No, no, no. —Richie negó la cabeza varias veces con un puñado de papitas en el aire. Escuchó a Mike y a Eddie reírse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre nos ganas en Monopoli, Stan. —Dijo Eddie. Estaba recargado de lado contra el hombro de Mike en un gesto que a Stan le recordaba cuando Georgie se quedaba dormido alrededor de la segunda película en el hombro de Bill en las noches que los acompañaba, como hoy.

—Tiene razón. —Dijo. —Creo que no es una partida, y no soy el único. Por eso están decidiendo que jugar. —Señaló al trío discutiendo cerca de los juegos, justo como al principio, solo que ahora Bill tenía a Georgie en brazos. Stan quiso protestar, pero tenía que admitir que una de las razones por la que le gustaba jugar Monopoli era porque era tan sencillo ganarles, así que prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué les parece King of Tokyo? —Preguntó Beverly 5 minutos de discusión, una intervención por parte de Georgie, y una bolsa de papitas después. — ¿Les parece?

King of Tokyo era un juego de mesa más corto que Monopoli, y uno en dónde Stan estaba al mismo nivel que los demás. Además, era el juego favorito de Georgie y ninguno de los 7 perdedores podía decirle que no.

 

**V**

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí.

El garaje estaba completamente oscuro, especialmente con el portón cerrado. La única fuente de iluminación provenía de la pantalla del proyector y gracias a la figura de Luke Skywalker en la pared, Stan pudo ver el rostro de Ben en el otro lado del sofá, sus piernas aplastadas por la cabeza de Mike mientras todo su cuerpo caía lentamente al piso. Stan no pudo evitar reír un poco, ya que él mismo era la almohada de un Richie babeante.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el control? —Preguntó Ben en un susurró que Stan apenas pudo escuchar, pero asintió. Habían puesto el control del proyector al lado del sofá, justo a un lado dónde él estaba, pero no podía llegar tan fácil con Richie encima.

—Eres una molestia hasta en sueños… —Murmuró, tratando de voltear su cuerpo. Trató de empujar el cuerpo de Richie un poco, tampoco quería tirarlo al suelo sabiendo que se quejaría sin parar al día siguiente. Escuchó la risa ahogada de Ben a un lado suyo cuando terminó cargando a Richie con sus piernas y tuvo que tomar un pequeño descanso.

Tal vez sí podía tirar a Richie al piso…

Volteó su rostro, hundiéndolo en él posa brazos mientras analizaba la situación. Ben no podía ayudarlo, con Mike inhibiendo sus piernas; Richie era un inútil en ese estado; Bev y Eddie estaban totalmente fuera de servicio en la cama provisional hecha de colchas, abrazándose como si la vida se les iba en ello, y Bill era un ovillo en el puff, envuelto en una sábana llena de dinosaurios. Se veía tan ad-

Hundió su rostro en el posa brazos hasta que le dolió la nariz, tratando de ahuyentar la sangre que se le había subido a la cabeza. Tratando de espantar las imágenes de él, enredado en la sábana de dinosaurios de Georgie junto a Bill. Pero el puff era pequeño para ambos, tendrían que estar apretados para que ninguno se cayera al piso. Juntos. Muy pegados. Sin espacio entre ellos.

Regresó su mirada a Eddie y a Beverly, y tras una revelación que hubiese preferido no tener a las 4 de la mañana, estiró su brazo con brusquedad para alcanzar el control remoto de una vez. Podría aguantar a Richie mañana con facilidad.

 

**VI**

No había duda al respecto.

Stan lo sabía ahora, y lo había confirmado como lo hacía con las aves en el baño de pájaros en la tarde: tras observar a Eddie interactuar con _él_ en el salón de clases, en la cafetería, en el patio escolar, en la escuela de Bill, la de Ben, la de Richie y la propia. No había pasado por alto los rubores y las actitudes de Eddie en ningún momento.

Y ahora que lo sabía, en retrospectiva había sido tan _obvio_ todo este tiempo.

—Es Richie. —Declaró en voz alta. Solo estaban él y Eddie en los Barrens, esperando a que llegaran los demás. Había esperado una semana y media entre observaciones e intrusos, pero ya no se aguantaba mucho más. No desvió su mirada del camino, pero sintió a Eddie tensarse a su lado. — ¿Cierto?

Eddie asintió levemente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Observándote. —Dijo, y en vez de explicar toda la historia, Stan sacó su pequeña agenda de tareas de su mochila y se la entregó tras buscar la página de la lista. Se había acostumbrado a echarla en la mochila y llevarla a todos lados, y como era pequeña, no hacía mucho bulto en sus cosas.

— ¿Todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Eddie y después arrugo su nariz. —Dios, Stan, me siento como uno de tus pájaros.

Eddie rio un poco, y Stan no pudo evitar reír junto con él, pero solo duro un momento. Eddie seguía con la mirada fija en la lista, a pesar de que solo contenía seis palabras rayadas y una en un círculo. Suavizó su mirada junto al nudo que empezaba a sentir en su garganta y se sintió mal, pero no por pena.

—Prometo no decirle a nadie. —Susurró para que solo ellos dos se enteraran, a pesar de ser los únicos que estaban ahí. Sin contar los pájaros en las copas de los árboles, pero ellos no conversaban con la gente. Sintió una especia de pena por Eddie que no podía explicar. Pero no, no era pena.

Era otra cosa.

—Gracias, Stan.

Tal vez…

— ¿Y Eddie?

— ¿Si, Stan?

… _Comprensión_

—Sé lo que se siente, ya sabes.

— ¿A ti también te gusta Richie?

Eddie soltó una carcajada cuando Stan bufó. Cuando volvieron a hundirse en el silencio de los Barrens, esta vez Eddie lo rompió.

—Lo sé, Stan. —Sonrió, su mirada también estaba fija en el camino. Si ponía suficiente atención, ya podía oír voces a lo lejos. —Tal vez deberíamos hacer un club.

—Como si no estar en el club de los perdedores fuera suficiente. —Ambos volvieron a reír, esta vez con menos ganas que antes. —Si quieres hablar…

—No te preocupes. —Interrumpió Eddie con un ademán de la mano. Las voces estaban cada vez más cerca, casi pisándoles los talones. —Pero puedo decir lo mismo, Stan.

—Gracias, Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Qué bien se siente volver! Y con un fic Stenbrough, quién me viera. 
> 
> Originalmente esto iba a ser un poco más cómico, pero al final la influencia de Alex Ubago y otros artistas hicieron que saltara mi vena angst(?) Estoy pensando en escribir la continuación, un lado más cómico que este y con menos crushes no correspondidos, ojalá y puedo escribirlo.
> 
> Dale kudos si te gusta<3 deja un comentario que me anima a seguir escribiendo, y puedes seguirme en tumblr @discostozier si no lo haces. No tengan miedo de hablarme :p


End file.
